It's Never Easy
by Throw Me Far Away
Summary: Cameron Morgan left the Gallagher Academy For Exceptional Young Women. Then now, Bex might have found her finally after a year. And now Cammie wants nothing but have her memories back. Even if it can break her all over again.
1. Erased

Chapter One

I smiled and waved at my friend as she turned to another block. I gripped my book bag and started running fast like there was nothing in this world that could stop me. I didn't know why my body felt like the wind itself. I never knew why I could understand five languages (so far) knowing that I couldn't remember being taught or spoken such tongues. I didn't know why I could solve such complicated problems in a college calculus book like it was basic addition or subtraction. I didn't know why I can memorize a lot of things just by looking at it but I think I may have a photographic memory. Strangely, I know a lot of things but I don't know myself.

The old woman who took care of me named me, Shane. She lives in a humble two story house and she let me stay with her, saying that she was lonely and in need of somebody's company. I may have refused, everything in my mind screamed that I need to get away, to keep moving but I since I couldn't remember anything I decided to stay. I knew that in the back of my mind, I was supposed to find something, to find what exactly?

I now live in a small town somewhere in Massachusetts. I turned and passed through a line of shops, and some restaurants. I continued running, loving the feeling of the burn in my legs and pricking pain my lungs. I breathed in, the smell of freshly baked bread wafted through the air and I smiled as I neared the bakery. The door of the shop opened and a blonde guy came out, wearing an apron and carrying a pie or tart. I slowed down and jogged towards him.

"Good afternoon, Shane!" he smiled at me, revealing his teeth reinforced with braces. His blue eyes twinkled as I stopped in front of him, panting.

"Hey!" I managed to say to in acknowledgement. I tucked my black hair behind my ears and asked, "What's that?"

"Apple pie, this is my first try making it." He chuckled and puffed proudly as he set it on the window. Most guys would blush and deny it but not Buck. "How's your grandma?"

"She's still the same, her mood changes like the wind." I waved my hand in emphasis and he laughed and his Adam's apple moving up and down. I knew Buck ever since I woke up in this place, he was the one who saw me first and he brought me to Grandma Willow. He smelled like bread, his muscled arm was sweaty and almost glistening in the afternoon sun. He was seven years older than me and he acted like my brother or maybe he's just taking care of me like a sister.

"Tell her I'll…" I wasn't able to hear him because in the corner of my eye, I saw a man on the bench reading a newspaper with a cup of Starbucks beside him. I saw him five times today, always in my peripheral vision. Is he following me?

He was always part of the background, so common that you hardly see him that you wouldn't give him a second glance. There were slight changes in his face like he suddenly grew a beard, he changed his coat, and he took off his hat and others I didn't have the time to point out since my mind grew blank and summed it all. I have a stalker.

"Are you okay?" Buck asked, worry reflected in his blue eyes. "You were zoning out. Are you remembering something?"

"N-No. I better go." I waved goodbye and ran. This time determined to lose the guy.

The houses and residences blurred as I passed them, never stopping. I glanced over my shoulder, there was no one following me. I mentally sighed in relief, I slowed down and turned to an alley. Maybe it was just me. Maybe that man wasn't really following me. Maybe it was just a coincidence because after all, this is just a small town.

But before I could really convince myself that I was just paranoid, a gloved hand clamped on my mouth and pulled me in a little dark corner. I stopped breathing immediately, and gripped at the man's arm, kicked his foot off and flipping him mid-air. I wasn't even able to ask myself how I was able to do that when another masked guy's leg came flying towards my head. I didn't have time to duck, I raised my book bag to dodge the kick barely but the force vibrated all over my body and it made the adrenaline suddenly rushing to my every limb.

It was too dark for me to recognize their faces, but there was enough light for me to see their moves. No matter how you look at it, I was outnumbered. I evaded another punch but the man whom I flipped suddenly grabbed my leg, keeping me in place. I kicked and stomped my foot while maneuvering and evading as the other guy attacks, I kicked the lying man's face hard and I heard him groan. I would have apologized but I knew it was stupid. I could have yelled but something in my mind told me to shut up.

I don't understand, I feel like I've been doing these things ever since I was born. My movements were so smooth and natural like I've been practicing my entire life. But I didn't have time to think about myself. At least not right now.

The man wearing a mask took something from his pocket, a little square thing that I recognized as a stun gun when I saw it spark. I gulped and eyed him, careful of his movements. When he moved closer, I took a step backward; keeping my distance with him constant. I heard a sound behind me and realized that the man I kicked in the face probably regained his footing and might will attack me in any second. I really wished I have eyes in the back of my head. And I heard something zap, the sound of electricity. Great, so both of them had stun guns.

I wondered, why use those weapons now and not earlier when they grabbed me? It would have been easier if they just used it when I didn't see the coming. It doesn't make sense.

There was a swift movement behind me, I temporarily left my attention from the masked guy's face and turned fast to see the man with a bleeding nose lunge his charged weapon forward. I grabbed the man's outstretched arm, using his strong momentum to twist his arm, he curled adjusting his body to avoid his arm from breaking and I flipped him. Again. I heard the air in the man's lungs get knocked out of his body as Ms. Gravity remembered to do her job. I planted a foot on the man's chest hard and twisted his arm in an awkward angle and he screamed and let go of the stun gun.

And I realized, the masked man was still there behind me and I almost forgot. I whipped my attention directly to where the masked man was but I saw a redheaded girl wearing a dark coat and hugging the man with one arm. I cannot see her other arm since her back saw onto me. And then I heard the sickening sound of cracking electricity. The masked man dropped on the ground with a big thud and dust lifted into the air. The girl turned to me; her face covered with big dark sunglasses, her skin slightly tan or is cappuccino the right term? She dropped the stun gun to the ground as if the thing was dirty.

She smiled and slid the round sunglasses on the top of her head, revealing her caramel-colored eyes. "Hey, Cam, it's been awhile…" there was something in her eyes; relief and pain. But I don't understand.

I glanced back at the masked man who attacked me and back to her. I couldn't understand a thing, did I just fight using martial arts against two adult men? My throat was dry and I released a deep sigh that I didn't I was holding.

"Who are you?" I managed to croak out.

* * *

><p>AN: Wow. I never thought I'd finish the first chapter this short. But well, can't spoil the cliffy here, can i? Tell me, what do you think?


	2. Lost and Found

Chapter Two:

"Who are you?" I managed to croak out. But my question was thick with accusation. I couldn't help it, there were too many strangers coming after me today and I can't help but feel suspicious. I don't know myself. I couldn't even recognize my own image reflected by the mirror. I didn't even know my real name, much less a stranger. And now it all falls down to one thing, I couldn't trust anyone.

The redhead smiled, almost like she was playing with me, "Ella Buckingham," she lied. I can tell. But she lied so smoothly she didn't even blink. If she was talking to another person there was no doubt that she could have fooled them but not me, and I don't know why. My expression must have changed because she laughed humorlessly.

"What Cammie? I found you and you're still sticking to your cover." Her eyes looked hurt, somewhat betrayed but there was something else: relief. Her tone was the same as mine, accusatory. She looks at me like she knew me, more than I could even recognize myself. But there are people who are just good at lying, best at acting and outstanding at fooling others. But I'm not a fool.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said flatly. I'm already overwhelmed with everything that had happened today. I picked up my book bag that I didn't even know I dropped. I turned around to leave but the redhead was still talking to me.

"Stop playing around, Cam. It's time to go home. " the Ella person said, a little out of breath like she was tired.

Home. The sound of it was almost familiar but so distant like when you look at the moon, so big, so white that you'd think that you can grab it and put it in your pocket. I'm not a fool to believe in such inviting words. I'm not a fool. I'm not.

"I said I don't know what you're talking about! I don't know you! I don't know who Cam is! Just leave me alone!" I turned toward her and yelled. What does she know about me! I don't even know myself.

"Stop it Cameron." She muttered that name again tiredly. Maybe she was tired. I can see some lines in her face, subtle but still there. There were dark shades under her eyes and I can tell that she lacks sleep. "You can drop the act now."

Act? What is she talking about? My eyebrows furrowed like she's talking in a totally different language (ones that I don't know). Can I even trust this girl? How can I tell if she's tricking me, using a different strategy from the two men (who are now on the floor)?

I took a deep calming breath, "Who are you again? Your real name?" I asked as I ran my fingers through my hair.

She looked at me like I was kidding. "Cam, I'm your best friend! And you're asking me who I am?" she sounded like she was about to snap. Like I was the one who was fooling her.

That does it. I'm out of here. Home. Best friend. Yeah, right. I turned around and decided to go straight Grandma's house. I never called it a home because I knew I don't have one. At least not that I know of.

* * *

><p>When I got into Grandma Willow's porch I can hear the TV announcer talking about the weather and the creaky sound from her rocking chair who's struggling to keep its limbs together under her weight. I opened the screen door and took off my school shoes.<p>

"I'm home." I said as I pass by her chair and ran upstairs to my room. I can't talk to her about what happened on my way, about those two masked men and that redheaded girl who helped me.

I'm planning on doing my homework tonight but as I sat on my table with my lamp on I couldn't help but think of what happened. Two guys I've never met tried to assault/rape/kidnap/etc. me. I don't even know what they want. What could they possible want from me, I hardly own anything.

And like lightning, it hit me. Two suspicious men planned to do something bad to me. And I didn't call the police. I stood up suddenly and heard my chair fall down. I ran downstairs and saw grandma still rocking her creaky chair with a pie on her lap. I headed for the telephone on the wall when grandma suddenly spoke.

"Dear? There's a girl outside, maybe she's your friend?" she didn't even glance outside, she didn't even move her eyes from the television when she said it.

The phone was already in my hand and I was about to dial when the doorbell rang. I returned the phone and opened the door, it was the redheaded Ella.

"What are you doing here?" I tell her in a hushed voice.

"Cam, come back. You were lucky this past year to escape the Circle, but no more. We need to go back to the Academy, Cammie. It's the safest place." She almost whispered it like she was afraid someone else might hear. Again, what is she talking about?

"Dear? Invite her in." grandma said, still not looking up from the TV. Grandma Willow's in a good mood today.

I bit my lip, "Come in." I gestured inside the house. She came inside and greeted the old woman on the chair and grandma finally found her manners to look at the guest and greet back. I closed the door and turned the lock. I glanced outside, dark and empty. No one's out there.

"Shane, please introduce your friend." Grandma said as she picked up the remote and turned off the television.

"Ugh… she's-" I started but she interrupted me.

"I'm Ella Buckingham, grandma." She said smoothly. Again with the lies.

"Oh, Ella nice to meet you, why don't you sit on the couch and tell me how was your day?" grandma gestured to the leather sofa beside her chair. "And Shane, dear, can you serve Ella some pie, it's in the fridge."

For some reason the redhead doesn't give off a menacing aura, she also seemed worried when she spoke to me on the porch, sincere even. She was the one who saved me from the masked man, whoever he was. She also seemed to be someone who knew me personally. How can I even be friends to a girl my age that can incapacitate an adult person without breaking a sweat? Not like I'm normal, myself. I just fought those guys like I'm black belt in Karate.

I opened the fridge and took out the pie that was half eaten; I guessed it was from Buck. I sliced the for the redhead, if she can eat a large portion of it. I placed it on the plate and set a fork beside the pie and headed back to the living room.

When I got back both of them were talking seriously like they were in mutual understanding. I slid the plate on the table to the guest. She glanced at me and smiled wearily.

"Shane, do you mind sharing your room with Ella tonight? She asked if she could sleepover with you, I've never seen you bond with a friend before; it might be a good thing to spend some time together. You may want to start your life over again, here. Even if you don't remember anything from your past, you can always make new memories." Grandma says, looking at me with smiling eyes, how can I refuse.

* * *

><p>Even if I prefer sleeping in my own room alone, I'm not the only one here who's freeloading so I couldn't possible say no to the old woman's request. But for some reason I feel calm even if the redhead's inside my room. I'm not anxious or panicky. My hands are not sweating, my heart beating normally like I'm used to this weirdness. Even if everything that happened today weren't normal. Am I even normal to begin with?<p>

I sat on my bed, hands on my face and looking miserable.

"I heard everything from her." So-called Ella said. I peeked from my fingers and saw her standing between my closet and my door, holding her red wig. She was wearing a wig? She had dark hair, cappuccino skin and caramel-colored eyes; I wonder what else is fake? "You don't remember anything."

I remained silent and studied her. She looked weary and tired; like she was searching something or someone she couldn't possible find. Maybe I can trust her. I should trust her; she claimed she knew me so I should at least listen to what she knew about me. Something bubbled in my stomach, was it hope? Maybe she can tell me who I am or anything about me that I have somehow forgotten.

I once thought if there was even anyone who was searching for me, a family or friends who missed me. And now one of them is in front of me.

"Do you know me?" I said to her, my voice sounded hopeful even if I tried to cover it. I lowered my hands and placed them on my lap. "Do you know who I am?"

She sighed then smiled, I couldn't believe there's a really pretty person in my room. "I'm Rebecca Baxter, you're my best friend and we attend an all-girls school." And she started explaining everything. I mean everything, it was detailed and somehow I realized that this girl might be someone who can lie smoothly but I know right now that she was being honest.

A moment later, I have what I wanted or at least some information in Bex's point of view. There were holes and some time laps in her explanation that only my memory can add but everything she told me was totally bizarre. Probably more bizarre than the amnesiac girl fighting martial arts with two highly-trained operatives.

"You should trust me, let's go back to the Academy, Cam." She pleads; even if I refuse I know she'd drag me there unconscious if necessary. "It's the only place you're safe from the Circle. Those guys will come here any moment with real guns to get you and you might involve your grandma."

I looked at her, bewildered. "Are you serious?" They'll hurt an innocent not to mention harmless old woman just to get me?

She nodded, her lips tight. "Let's go." She stood up from my study table and headed for the door. "You don't need to bring anything since you won't need those, I've contacted your mother, and she'll send us a ride home."

* * *

><p>(All information came from Rebecca Baxter)<p>

I am Cameron Ann Morgan. And I thought my hair was black but was actually light brown (the old me must have dyed it). I am eighteen years old. I go to Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. I am known as 'The Chameleon'. My mother is Rachel Morgan and she is the Headmistress of the school. My father is Matthew Morgan and he's dead. And the Circle of Cavan is after me for god-knows-what.

* * *

><p>AN: Yay! Please review! I hope you can understand Bex's stubbornness on not believing Cammie in the first part of the chapter. Since spies stick to their cover no matter what. And Bex thought Cammie was just playing her part.

So! I really prefer being descriptive in these things, since there are readers who doesn't understand when everything is merely dialogues and short descriptions. And I prefer a story with a plot. I'm not fond of Fluff but if possible I'd insert some scenes for you, and I prefer action which I'm going to put into this story. So seat back for the next update which will be next week if I'm not busy.! I'll try to update weekly.


	3. Welcome Home

A/N: Thanks for supporting this! And you can all thank me by reviewing!

* * *

><p>Chapter Three:<p>

I sat in the backseat of the SUV beside Bex, the driver was someone I couldn't recognize. Well, no shock there since I hardly recognize anyone anyway. He's probably an agent Bex knew but as I glanced at her, her brows were furrowed and I can tell she's thinking of something. Something I'll ever figure out.

I rested my head on the window, watching the lights rush past us like a never ending meteor shower. I sighed, my breath fogged the surface of the glass and I stared at it, not knowing what to do. Perhaps I should just wait until we get to the school.

"What are you thinking, Cam?" Bex asked beside me, I can see her face reflected on the glass.

"Myself." I answered and leaned back on my seat.

"Don't worry, if there are pieces of yourself in this world, you can see them at the Gallagher Academy. You can just ask everyone." She reassures me with a smile so friendly that I can't help but trust her. But that's all I am right now, a puzzle that everyone fills and tries to complete. But that's better than who I was an hour ago, a girl who barely had a lead on where to go. Just a girl who does what people tell her to since it's the norm.

"The welcome back ceremony is scheduled tomorrow but I think everything's going to be fine." She said as she studies the man who's driving.

I nod, not really knowing what to say, thinking how many more faces I'll see but won't recognize, how many people I'll disappoint. So far, I couldn't recall any events in my previous life, not a single thing, no clue or any vague sense of recognition or at least a déjà vu on anything. Nothing, like my very past existence was wiped clean from my mind. But I have a lead somehow and that's the Circle of Cavan. My gut was telling me that they did this.

It was still around eight thirty at night and suddenly I grew tired. Not surprising, with everything that happened today I won't doubt if I sleep like a baby. So I closed my eyes and let all my worries end temporarily, any human being needs rest.

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes, the car had stopped for gas in a station found on the side of the road. I rubbed my eyes and squinted around, taking my surroundings in. The driver was gone but Bex was still beside me, tapping her fingers impatiently.<p>

"Is something wrong?" I asked, sort of oblivious but nervous. I knew something was up. "How long was the driver gone?"

"Eight minu-" realization flashed in her eyes, knowing that eight minutes was too long and in eight minutes a lot of things can happen. She got out of the car and looked around, we were alone and the lights above the empty cashier counter flickered. She turns her attention to the car and her eyes grew wide. "Get out of the car!"

I did as I was told. Bex took my arm and started pulling me away from the station before I can even ask her why. I glanced over my shoulder and saw our car's gas was spilling on the asphalt ground. It was tampered with.

I can only trust that were doing the right thing here.

We were getting far away from the station but our direction was still the same, were headed to Roseville, Virginia. The night was deep, the road was hardly lit and there were no cars passing, no houses or any other street posts to provide light. The wind was cold, chilling and dry, I shove my hands into my jeans pocket, trying to keep guard on anything suspicious. The Circle might be following us if Bex was right, but as I look at the road, I hoped we can hitch a ride.

Bex was cursing under her breath, something about the driver being a traitor and how much time the Circle will arrive to get us, or me.

"There's no way there are people from the Circle in the Academy." She muttered, more to herself than me. "And besides, it was the first time I saw that guy, there's no way he's from school. How can I be so stupid! I totally let my guard down."

"That's okay, we'll just be more careful from now on." I said, trying to lighten up her responsibility. "Maybe we shouldn't follow the road, it's an easy lead."

Bex smiled like I'm finally of use. "My thoughts exactly." We ran across the road to the grasslands on the other side.

If the road was barely lit, the woods were much worse. The moon was out only guide, it was so silent and peaceful but I knew better, that even in the most tranquil places, danger always lurks in the corner. We treaded through the trees, listening and aware of the sounds of our feet, the sounds of crickets and the eerie sound of silence.

"I'm sure there's a road here somewhere." Bex said, disturbing the quiet. And just when I thought she was just trying to make me feel better we saw moving light and the sound of tires running through rough road.

She grinned and we looked at each other. I simply shrug, better give it a try.

A truck appeared and we got out of the woods and ran towards the center of the dirt road and waved like stranded little kids. Or pretty ladies with no ride home. The vehicle stopped in front of us and a bald man in his late thirties peered out of the driver's window.

"What are you young ladies doing here in the middle of the night?" the man said with a thick southern accent. "Where you both are headed?" he asked.

"We're headed to Roseville, mister." Bex said with a shy smile and I almost believed it was real. What a drama queen.

"Well, this is your lucky day! Get in!" he said as he settled on his seat and talked to one of his passengers or children in the backseat. Then the backdoors opened and a little girl not older than nine years old jumped off and gestured at us to get in. If we were going to get out of here alive, no cover is better than a family truck.

Bex got in first followed by me and then the little girl came last; she was practically sitting on my lap when she shut the door. The inside was stuffed with luggage and there was almost no space to move around or shift positions. They are probably out from their vacation and are going home before school starts. Bex was sitting beside a fourteen year old girl with dirty blond hair and the girl was flat out staring at Bex like she was a celebrity from Hollywood who got stranded in some unknown place stuck with a girl like me. It's not often you see a very beautiful girl who got through the woods with her hair still glossy!

"Those two are my daughters," the man nodded towards the two girls beside us, or in my case, on me.

"I'm Lilly!" The girl sitting on my lap chirps, turning her head towards me expectantly. I smiled at her. Well, at least I had a fan.

"I'm Ella," Bex introduced and gestured at me, determined to stick to our covers, "and this is Shane."

"I'm Leah," the girl beside Bex said, finally dragging her eyes to me and smiled.

"I hope you girls see each other at school! Oh wait, are you both attending the local school at Roseville?" the man asked as his eyes stared on the road.

I didn't know what to say but Bex already lied flawlessly "Yes we are," with a gorgeous smile.

Oh, was the only reply of the bald man. He dropped us at the park as Bex had insisted though the man was bothered on leaving two unprotected female teenagers in the middle of the night but Bex simply thanked him and we both ran off.

* * *

><p>When we reached the area of the school, I couldn't help but notice the ivy covered walls, looking nothing but magnificent. This is it. Behind these protective walls lies my identity.<p>

"Hey Ms. Baxter, running late, eh?" the guard at the gate smiled at Bex, still oblivious to my presence as I leaned on the wall, calming my rampaging heart. I can't back down now. "No worries, the headmistress already told me you'll be coming but I didn't expect you'll be this late. It's already" a pause, "quarter to one."

"Long story but I'm not alone." I saw Bex smirk as I heard the gates open.

"Huh?" I can see the man furrow his eyebrows in confusion and then his eyes brighten up and exclaims, "You found her!" and then, he looks around and squints at me on the side like I was invisible as the bubblegum that he blew pops on his face. "I'll report to the headmistress immediately." Then he scampers off.

Bex and I entered the wrought-iron gate, I couldn't help but marvel at the mansion, and it was so big that I wondered if this was even a school. Not to mention there's still a half-mile to walk to the entrance of the mansion.

"Well Cammie," Bex glances at me and I force myself to look at her, even though the whole area was just totally bizarre. "Welcome home." Home, the sound of it gave me butterflies in my stomach.

When we both reached the entrance of the mansion, a woman was already waiting for us even at this hour. She was still wearing her office uniform, she was standing, her posture straight with no signs of any tiredness that both Bex and I have. She noticed us climbing the three step stairs and no matter how I look at her, she resembled me so closely. I stayed back as Bex approached her.

"Ma'am…. I apologize we weren't able to arrive at the right time." Bex says as she nods her head in a respectable manner. "I'll report everything right away."

"No, do it first thing in the morning tomorrow, you need to rest." The woman said, her eyes not leaving me, like she was drinking me up, making sure I was where she thought I was and I was real.

"Cammie, is that you?" she sounded choked, almost sobbing. But I just stayed there, refusing to move unless Bex gives me a sign. I look at the woman and then to Bex, then again and settling to the woman again who started to move towards me. Before I knew it she was in front of me, her face torn between great relief and happiness that tears were formed in her eyes and then she embraced me.

I stiffen at the touch, so intimate and personal that I can't help but freeze. But she was so happy she didn't notice my awkwardness and hesitation on hugging her back. I looked at Bex hoping for some explanation but she just smiled at me and nodded. So instead of prolonging that awkwardness we shared, I hugged back reluctantly.

She pulled me off her and wiped her eyes then so fast it changed her whole face. Her eyes pierced right through me, "Cameron Ann Morgan, did you know how worried we are of you running off like that? I won't excuse you just because you're my daughter so you are going to tell me what exactly happened the past year after you left the campus." She commanded. I feel sorry somehow, since my mind is a blank slate. I don't have her information. I have no memories. Not even feelings that seems to recognize people like in the movies.

I'm her daughter, so she's the headmistress that Bex was talking about. No wonder I look so much like her, though she seemed ageless.

Bex butted in, "Ma'am, shall we talk upstairs?"

"Of course." My mom agrees and she takes my hand, her grip tight like she was afraid I'd go away.

* * *

><p>AN: I made this extra longer just for you guys! PLease review! I really need those to boost up my confidence.


	4. The Comeback

Chapter Four

I sat on the couch as the Bex talks to the headmistress, both of them whispering something about me. I fumbled with the edges of my shirt since I don't know what to do. Bex was talking while the older woman was nodding, trying to let everything sink in. Then I heard the headmistress gasp, her hand on her mouth and clear horror was displayed on her face.

"Are you sure?" my mother asked Bex, her expression openly wishing that she heard the wrong thing.

Bex nodded grimly, "I wasn't aware at first. But the old woman who took care of her explained everything to me."

Tears pooled in my mother's eyes then she shook her head as if dismissing a thought, she wiped her eyes and inhaled deeply then her whole face hardened back to formal. She looked at me, longing in her gaze but I couldn't reciprocate the motherly love in her eyes. I don't understand why I couldn't feel anything, like I'm missing something.

I looked down at my hands, then fumbling back with my shirt. I feel sorry for her somehow. She's my mother and yet I couldn't give something for her in return. I don't feel really that terrible, just a tight chest that I couldn't help but feel knowing it's somehow my fault why she feels so bad.

When I looked back up again, she was crouched in front of me, her face filled with gentleness only a mother can give. She swallowed and ran a hand over my forehead, tucking some black locks of hair behind my ear.

"Cammie, don't you worry. We'll do everything we can to get your memories back." She assured me and looked at the clock. "I love you, Cam. Follow Rebecca to your room and have some rest, I'm sure you can find everything you need." That was it, she dismissed us that fast. She omitted some things that needs to be said, as if she's protecting herself from heartbreak. It's because I don't react the way I used to. I heard a choked sob as the door shut close.

I looked at Bex and saw her looking at me. I knew I wasn't the only one who heard that but she just gave me a sad yet knowing smile before taking my hand. "Come on."

* * *

><p>We arrived in front of our dorm room, I was nervously fidgeting knowing that behind that door there's another new set of disappointment coming. I inhaled deeply and Bex gave me a funny look.<p>

"What?" I said, totally anxious.

She shook her head and smiled, "You won't be the only one who's in trouble. I have to admit, I probably had them worried real bad."

I stayed back and Bex twisted the knob so slowly that the suspense was killing me. When the door opened the lights inside were off and I thought that the people in the room were asleep. But I noticed that the light was on and the sound of hands typing on keyboard.

"Oh my gosh Bex! I can't believe you were late! We were so worried! Macey and I thought something bad happened to you!" the voice asked intensely that I was shifting from foot to foot.

"Liz, long story and I am too tired to talk about it…" Bex said as she opened the door fully and she entered, "But I have good reason why I was late."

I can hear the eye rolls, "What is it this time, Bex? Every time you're late your stories get more and more ridiculous." the voice belonged to someone else, more mature and feminine. "We were very worried."

"Uh-huh?" Bex said, leaning on the side of the door nodding back and forth with her arms crossed looking very tired but entertained. Then there was a pause for awhile while the girls inside were studying Bex and trying to figure out if she kidding.

"Okay, why were you late?" Both of the girls asked. Bex smirked playfully making sure both of them were focused, it was so quiet I can practically hear my heartbeat as they waited for her to answer.

Bex looked at me and reached out to grab my hand and pulled me inside, she shut the door immediately before I can turn around and ask her what I'm supposed to do. But I was stopped when I heard both of the girls gasped. Then the lights switched on and heard Bex mutter 'showtime'.

"Oh my god! Cammie, is that really you!" the girl with the laptop said, her hair was blonde but her build was small, like a pixie. She shoved her laptop aside and hurled herself at me, hugging me so tight that I can hardly breathe. Then she pulled away and looked at me from head to toe as if checking if I was still in one piece.

"Look who's back." Another voice came, I glanced at her over the pixie-like girl. A girl so beautiful that I can't help but feel self-conscious was lying on her stomach on the bed, she was very pretty that you can't but stare. "Hey, Cam! I'm dying to strangle you if you won't spill the details after you left here."

There was a brief pause, because so far I don't know who these two are and what details they were all talking about. Both of them were looking at me expectantly, waiting for the answer that doesn't exist.

"Okay, what is it, Cam? No hello? Not a greeting? No hug, no smile or any other usual stuff you do when coming home after a long journey?" the pretty girl with long legs said, waving her hand as if I couldn't see her.

Then Bex coughed dramatically and three head turns toward her direction. She walked towards the center and dragged the pixie-girl away from me, finally noticing how uncomfortable I was.

"Cammie, your bed is over there…" Bex pointed at the bed on the corner beside the closet. I walked toward the bed, feeling conscious on the three pairs of eyes that were staring at me questioningly.

"Okay, Bex, what's the deal here? Why is Cammie acting strange and very distant?" the question was asked by the pretty girl lying on her stomach. I sat on my bed and faced them again, determined to know more about myself and forget this very awkward moment.

"Cammie, this is Liz…" Bex pointed at the pixie-ish blonde girl who sat on her bed puffing and finally realizing that Bex was introducing, "and that girl there is Macey and we are all your roommates…" Bex finalized but was met with two eyebrows raised; one blonde and another black.

"What's going on here?" the girl Macey asked, sounding worried and freaked. She sat up on her bed and took off the earphones that were around her neck. "Bex?" we all turned to Bex.

"Calm down, okay?" Bex shushed. "And Macey, stop it you're freaking Cammie out."

Macey looked at me with her perfect eyebrows furrowed, her bright blue eyes narrowed and caught me fumbling involuntarily on my shirt.

"Bex? What's wrong? Cammie's acting weird." Liz said, obviously worried as she glances at me and Bex trying to figure out what was going on.

I closed my eyes, preparing for the explanation Bex's going to give. All of us were quiet, waiting for Bex to drop the bomb.

"Cammie has no memory or whatsoever about everything in the past," Bex said as she calmly sat on her bed, wanting nothing but sleep. But as I look at Liz and Macey both of their jaws were dropped as if it was the most outrageous news they heard, which probably was. I looked down and muttered nothings under my breath, wishing I was anywhere but here.

"Stop joking, Bex! I mean, how can that happen?" Macey said, clearly outraged. Her focus was on Bex but knowing I was the source of all of this I couldn't help but feel queasy.

"That's what we're going to find out." Bex said, turning over to Macey.

Liz was sobbing, unable to hold back the tears that were pooling in her eyes. "Are you sure, Bex?" she asked as she wiped her eyes and sniffed.

"Umm, can I go to the bathroom? I feel kind of sick." I raised my hand, like a student waiting to be called by the teacher. All three of them looked at me like I lost my mind; Macey was studying me with utter disbelief; Liz sobbed again and; Bex turning to me and pointed at the glass door on the wall.

I ran towards the bathroom and locked it. My stomach was flipping that I could hardly control my breathing. The other side of the door was quiet, and I can feel them looking at the glass door that was protecting me. I leaned on the tiled wall, my hands on my chest and reminding myself to breathe normally.

I lean on the alabaster bathroom sink, my hands sweaty. I never thought a reunion would be this uncomfortable. I can hear them resuming their talk, Bex was explaining, her voice controlled but firm, making sure they understand then Macey asked some questions while Liz sniffed.

I twist the faucet on and wash my hands and my face, enjoying the cool. I glanced at the mirror in front of me that revealed a familiar stranger who had black hair but was starting to fade and appear brown; my eyes indecisive of which color they should be, instead of changing colors depending on what I'm wearing and a face that just doesn't give me a clue if it's really me.

I gripped the sink edges tightly as I stare at my face, trying to remember if I really looked like what the mirror reflected, my own face so foreign that I hardly recognize it. I sighed in defeat. What the use of getting frustrated over my own face anyway?

I got out of the bathroom and was met by silence, the three of them were settled on their beds and from the looks of it I can tell they were already in agreement. I tucked myself in my own bed, too tired to change my clothes.

"Cammie," Macey mumbled as she turned to face me but not bothering to sit up, "I'm sorry if I was sort of rude when you came back."

I swallowed the lump in my throat, "It's okay, I understand." I curled and closed my eyes as the light turned off. I hope tomorrow won't be too overwhelming.

* * *

><p>I had a dreamless sleep, not a thing, not a clue or any haunting memory. That's worse than I thought, I opened my eyes and somehow knowing that I was the only person awake in the room. I sat up and shoved the blankets aside, the moon was still on the sky as I glanced at the window. The moonlight was streaming in, painting the carpeted floor with bright light that contrasted the darkness of the room.<p>

"_Don't tell anyone …" _the voice trailed off. I heard her, who was it? I looked around, three of my roommates were sleeping soundly and there was no else here. Was it a memory? The voice came from a female person, her tone serious and sinister almost ominous.

I couldn't help but curl and clasp my ear with my palms as a sudden burn fills my head. I clench my teeth together and shut my eyes tightly, trying to banish the pain but it didn't disappear.

"Cammie?"

I looked up and saw Liz rubbing her eyes. I cringed but couldn't help but groan at the ringing in my head.

"Cam, are you okay?" she asked, her voice worried, standing up and wobbly walking toward me

"I..." I consciously touched my forehead and realized that I was sweating, I wiped it immediately. The pain had receded and I calmed down. "My head hurts a little, that's all." I tried to sound convincing.

"I see, I've read that the pain means that you'll remember something soon…" she said as she yawned and smiled at me while going back to her bed. "Did you remember anything?"

_Don't tell anyone…_ I gulped. Don't tell anyone about what? I looked down, trying to decide if I should tell her but it doesn't make any sense to me. Liz is my friend, Bex said so, maybe she can help me figure it out. But deep in my mind, the voice whispers menacingly to not to tell.

"No, nothing." I lied, hoping I sound as much as Bex; I dropped my body on the bed.

"I see, go back to sleep then." She mumbled as she drew her covers and got back to sleep.

I sigh and closed my eyes again. I'm not sure if it was part of my memories but I'm determined to find out what it meant.

* * *

><p>AN: Hmm... Yay! guys your reviews help a lot! so please! Thanks! And wait for next week! Zach appears! Hurr...


	5. Relationships

**Chapter Five:**

I woke up with a slight headache from last night. I massaged my temples and sighed. Bex, Liz and Macey were already changing into their uniforms. I got up and went to the closet and pulled out a sweatshirt and a pair of pants.

"Cam, why aren't you changing into your uniform?" Bex asked, gesturing to the crisp ironed uniform hanging on the wall, waiting for me.

"I was planning on going for a run to take this place in, you know, getting familiar. But I guess, that can wait." I said as I shoved the sweats back and took the uniform.

"You were the one who knows this place more than anyone," Macey said but I don't think she's really talking to me, so I shrugged it off.

Bex gave me a sympathetic look, "Yeah,"

When I was done changing, the four of us went out of our room and descended downstairs. Liz excused herself after saying she had something to do at the lab. I wondered if she's not having anything for breakfast.

"There's no one else here?" I asked while looking around for more people.

"Not yet, they'll be filling the corridors any moment now." Bex said, "Oh, Macey… When did you and Liz arrive yesterday?"

"Around noon, we thought you'd get home by that hour." Macey said as she shrugged and checked her red fingernails. "Liz was kind of worried about you, she was hysterical that she had to call from wherever she was to Washington just to tell me to arrange a flight and come here. She kept saying that you didn't call or keep in touch with her."

"Well, I'm back with Cammie so I guess she already forgave me." Bex replied as she patted me on the shoulder as if making Macey see that she bought home the bacon.

I simply sighed and shook my head. Then I remembered, "Bex, aren't you going to the headmistress' office to report stuff?"

"Oh right! And you're coming with me!" Bex took my wrist and dragged me away, leaving Macey alone in the corridor rolling her eyes.

"Have fun!" Macey yelled. I glanced back and saw an elderly woman approach her.

"Macey, dear you're early."

"Good morning, Professor B." Macey greeted but I couldn't hear anything after we turned to another hallway.

I was so hungry that I was looking at the slightly burnt and deformed cookies on the side table in my mother's office; I picked one and took a bite. Not bad or maybe I was just hungry. I nibbled while Bex and mom were talking seriously on the other side of the room. I'm not really listening to them but I can't help but hear a few things.

"I wasn't sure if the man was from here, he didn't look familiar then…" Bex continued and I couldn't hear the rest, since I was poking around and looking at trophies, medals framed on the walls and a framed picture of a man whom I couldn't recognize but was familiar. It stirred something strong within me, I just don't know if it's positive or negative yet_._ I stared at the image, somehow entranced and captivated. I wonder who they are.

"Cammie, dear." I turned and saw my mother standing up. "I have been thinking on how you could catch up to the rest of the students in your year since you disappeared for a long time. Maybe you could take a few tests on all subjects and if you pass, you advance to our additional year with Bex and the rest." She said, almost professionally.

"I understand." I said woodenly. I am grateful for the chance because I'm worse than the lower grades.

My mother smiled, "I'll discuss everything with the professors, and I'll give you a week to prepare for the examinations." She nodded to Bex, "And Rebecca, help Cammie catch up."

"Yes, ma'am." Bex stood straighter and nodded firmly. "Cam let's go."

I snatched another cookie from the basket and followed Bex outside the office. "What do you think are the examinations about?" I asked as I strolled beside Bex through the corridor.

"I think you'll have the general tests we had a year ago like CoveOps, Culture and Assimilation, Protection and Enforcement, History and Espionage, Countries of the World, Research and Development and Computing. Don't worry, as long as Liz helps you, you'll definitely pass. I'll help you with P&E." she winked playfully at me. "You're a natural Cam, you'll do well."

"O-okay." I nibbled on my cookie anxiously. I don't know where she got that confidence in me. In my previous school, I was unusually smart like text book smart. But now in this school for geniuses, I doubt it will be the same.

"Wanafunzi wanatarajiwa bwana kumi na lugha mbalimbali. (Students are expected to master fourteen different languages.)" Bex said as she glanced at me.

I nodded. "I'll try."

She smirked, "See, you're memory wasn't completely erased! You understood me!"

"Of course I do." I rolled my eyes and resumed nibbling as we turned to another corridor.

Bex laughed, "Cam, I just spoke to you in Swahili."

I stared at her then suddenly a painting in front of us turned and a teenage guy crawled out. He was taller than me, with broad shoulders and he was wearing our uniform (instead of a skirt, he wore dark gray slacks). He smiled briefly and stared at me with his dark eyes. His expression turned masked as he smiled at me.

"Hey, Gallagher girl, you're back." He said as he waited for me to say something.

Bex back off and made some shooing gestures at him. "Zach! Do you mind cleaning yourself? And there are webs on your hair." Bex tsked.

The guy, Zach started dusting himself off as if he just noticed how messy he looked. He patted his head and tried to find the web on his dark brown hair but he's touching the wrong areas. He looked troubled and resumed cleaning his sleeves instead then flicked a spider off. "I guess, that passage wasn't used in a long time…"

The thing I did next startled me. I reached out and brushed off the silver cobwebs on his hair. He didn't react, he merely lowered his head and let me clean his mess. I combed his hair down with my fingers and I heard Bex snort. I stepped back immediately and realizing what I did. It was like my body just wanted to help naturally.

Zach only grinned cockily as he touched his hair. "So, when did you get back?" he asked me casually. The masked expression was gone from his face; the only thing left was a sweet smile that made my stomach flutter.

"We arrived back last night." Bex replied for me then he grabbed Zach away to the furthest corner of the corridor. They seemed to be talking about me, Zach's back was onto me so I couldn't see his expression but I don't think it's good.

I leaned back on the wall and looked away from them; I stared at the large glass windows that filtered the sunlight. This place was so big but I think I can get a hang of it. I transferred my attention to the painting where the boy got out of; it was back to its original position. I walked towards it and looked around for a switch. There seems to be none, so instead I tapped the frame. It lifted a little, I pushed the frame aside and a vent was revealed. Nice. I wondered how many more I'll find.

I pulled it back to its place. Bex was coming back with Zach behind her, his hands were shoved in his pockets and his head was down. I pursed my lips as Bex smiled at me.

"Do you remember what happened the night before you left the Academy?" he asked me suddenly, his eyes staring straight at me, as if seeing what I'm made of. He wasn't smiling, then as if sensing what I'm thinking he smiles.

I shook my head, still staring at his dark orbs.

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck before extending his hand, "I'm Zachary Goode and I'm the only male in the student body. I know who you are Gallagher girl. You used to call me Zach."

I took his hand and shook it twice before mumbling, "Gallagher girl?" I looked at Bex, as if searching her face for answer but she just lifted her shoulder and shrugged.

The rest of the day was spent by the three of us, Bex and Zach were touring me around. They were pointing some secret passages and teaching me on how to open some of them. They told me that I was the one who discovered them but I can't be sure. And Zach and I were talking about some of the missions we did together sometimes telling me on how good I am. But mostly, he's just flattering himself.

"Yeah, everyone knows you two compete a lot." Bex said as she wagged her eyebrows at Zach and me. I couldn't help but smile even though I don't understand what's going on.

"Who was better? You or me?" I asked to him. He raised his eyebrows at me questioningly.

"Does it matter?" he replied with a laugh. "We can't be that good I everything."

"Look who's talking. You're always better in everything Zach, and it pisses off a lot of people." Bex said with an eye roll.

"Nah, I'm not really good at some stuff." Zach tried to explain but Bex was unbelieving.

"Like?" Bex asked as she tilted her head, waiting for Zach to say his weak side and possibly tries to use it against him.

Zach smirked and waved it off, probably realizing Bex's ulterior motive. "Believe me."

After that, Zach excused himself, saying he had some business to take care of. When we were walking in a hallway, we saw some younger kids along the way and they didn't even bother looking at me. So I'm really invisible.

Bex suddenly clung to my arm and whispered, "Believe it or not, Cam, you've gone famous after you left." Then she glanced at the window. "They're here."

I stood beside her and looked outside of the mansion, there was a long stretch of limousines entering the gate and the students were filing out of their cars. They were all girls with different faces, all of them foreign to me. Then a few set of cars parked and some men got out of it. They didn't look like students, they look like big daddies, and perhaps they are also agents.

"Any moment now they'll be flooding the corridors; maybe we should get out of here. I'll just introduce everyone to you at the Welcome Back dinner." She said as she dragged me away.

"Where are we going?" I asked, letting myself be led.

"I'm planning on asking the headmistress to give us permission to get out of campus." Bex grinned.

* * *

><p>"Cam, just to keep you up to date, the Gallagher Academy made a new curriculum and added an extra year for us. It was your mother's idea actually; she thought that it's going to prepare us for the Circle of Cavan." Bex said as she leaned back on her leather seat. She was twirling the stirrer around the mouth of her Styrofoam cup that was filled with Latte.<p>

"I thought the Circle is after me only. Why does the whole school have to get involved?" I told her bitterly. I couldn't help but feel responsible, this is my problem and I should be the one to fix it.

Bex smiled, "We are all sisters, Cam. Our loyalty lies among sisters, we protect each other, we value each other and we don't let problems like the Circle go unsolved. We are a family with a deeper bond."

I pursed my lips and frowned. The Circle has been very active these past few years and no one knows where they are but the agencies know they are everywhere. The Circle of Cavan isn't just any problem, it's the problem of the whole political world, and they want me. The question is for what and why?

"You haven't changed." Bex said, observing me intently. "You can't solve this alone, Cam. That was what happened last year, you left thinking you can get to the bottom of this. You were lucky to only have your whole memory wiped. You can't go and do the wrong thing again."

"You believe my memory was wiped?" I asked, skeptical. "And I'm not going anywhere. Not with my situation."

"I'm not sure if the Circle did it or probably just an accident or any third party involved. But we had to know, that's why the CIA decided to do an investigation." Bex replied her eyes stared at me seriously; there was no smile, or anything that would comfort me in some weird way.

Realization hit me like a punch in the gut. "They can't do that!"

"They can, Cammie. It's necessary, they needed to know what happened to you and that's only possible through the old woman who took care of you in Massachusetts. Trust me, Cam, there's no other way to find out. Don't worry; no one's going to get hurt."

I bit the insides on my cheek. Grandma Willow and Buck don't need to get involved in this. They only helped me, they did nothing wrong. And now…

Bex reached for my hand and gave me squeeze. "Don't worry, they only asked some questions and they will leave. Just like that."

I decided to trust her, because I don't have a choice. I trust her because she's on my side and she knew me. Bex tried to lighten the mood by telling some stupid jokes. Then our conversation had gone from serious to silly.

I took a sip of my mocha, half-listening to Bex and half-aware of my surroundings. The coffee shop wasn't elegant or extravagant but for some reason there are a lot of costumers and the tables were full. I can recognize some people that were tailing us, they were tasked to keep an eye on me. Half of them were in the shop while others were outside, talking to old people and strangers.

My mother agreed to let me out of the school for an hour and a half only with eight security agents following me around. Well, it was Bex who suggested that since my mother was reluctant on letting me go. And now, I have to endure the predicament of always being seen.

Bex suddenly leaned across the table to me, taking my full attention. "Cute guy and all-pink girl at three o'clock," Bex whispered to me sharply while pretending to take a sip from my cup. I involuntarily looked at the reflection of a metal tissue holder which was facing the direction Bex noted. It was crowded but the curly brown-headed guy with a cute blonde girl in pink were pretty much standing out, cute couple.

"What about them?" I said as snatched my cup from Bex's grasp. I emptied my cup, set it down and wiped my mouth with a napkin.

"Josh and DeeDee, respectively. Josh, your ex-boyfriend while DeeDee's his present girlfriend, maybe." Bex returned to her seat and warned, "They're coming… Act like you know them."

"What!" I hissed at Bex but she shrugged it off and kept herself busy with her latte. Oh my gosh. How am I supposed to act to my 'ex-boyfriend' with his girlfriend? Flirty? Vague and disinterested or just ignore them? How did the past me deal with them? I have no idea.

"Cammie!" a very girly voice called. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to convince myself that this is all a bad dream. Why didn't Bex warn me earlier that I had a relationship in the past? I could've prepared myself.

Bex kicked me underneath the table, and I winced as I turned my head to the all-pink girl named DeeDee who was skipping on her way to us.

"Hey!" I said, because that's the most used and least awkward greeting in the neighborhood, or in the continent.

She leaned down and hugged me and then pulled away. "I haven't seen you for a long time! Where have you been?" she asked, still holding my hand in a comforting way, and then she glanced at Bex who was staring outside obviously ignoring her. It's probably Bex's way of telling, 'That's your business. Leave me out of it.'

"Oh," I smiled and watched DeeDee's expression while she was looking at Bex, I'm not surprised to see her staring at my best friend. It would be weird if she wasn't. "That's Bex, my best friend." I introduced her to DeeDee. "And I'm fine, just staying inside the school for a long time." My lies seem to be going smoothly.

DeeDee smiled at Bex, "I'm DeeDee."

"Bex." Bex said in monotone, almost indifferent as she faced DeeDee. She curled her lips into a hundred watt smile, erasing all the doubts from DeeDee's face. I actually thought Bex was being mean, living up to Gallagher public reputation. "Have a seat."

"Oh no, but thank you. We're not really going to take long." DeeDee said with a polite smile, she seems well-mannered enough. She didn't really elaborate who 'we' she's talking about. But it's obvious who. Josh.

"Such a shame." Bex said, sarcasm dripping out of her words. Now I know she's living up to Gallagher reputation. DeeDee's smile faltered.

"It was nice seeing you again." I said immediately as I grabbed DeeDee's attention. But before DeeDee can leave, the other person appeared.

"Cammie? Is that you?" Josh appeared behind DeeDee. He eyed me from head to toe and I can't help but shudder at his scrutiny, not that it was perverted in any way possible because truth to be told, it was not. Josh was simply examining me like he really hadn't seen me for a long time, which was true. While I, don't really remember him. Fair enough but not quite.

I smiled, "Hey Josh." I glanced at DeeDee who was shifting uncomfortably. It must be hard on her. I wonder if it's always hard for the present girlfriends to have their boyfriends to talk with their exes.

"You've dyed your hair." He said simply.

"Yeah," I replied, self-consciously touching my hair on my shoulder. I looked at my black hair locks which were already fading into brown and with the light inside the shop, it looks like dark brown. I don't know if he meant it to be good or bad. Not that I care. Or do I? Hey, I'm still a girl, you know!

Bex dramatically coughed and interrupted us, and I can see DeeDee look at Bex gratefully. Looks like DeeDee's going to like Bex soon.

"Shall we go, Josh? Dillon hates waiting…" DeeDee said, she thankfully knew when to insert into a conversation.

Josh was hesitating to leave since he was looking at me and to DeeDee repeatedly, like he was deciding on whom to go with. And finally realizing that he had business with DeeDee, "We better go," he said, a little disappointed.

I smiled politely, "It was nice seeing both of you," and they replied with 'see you later'.

I groaned and slumped on my seat. "That was weird," I sighed deeply.

It was weird to see and talk to your ex-boyfriend that you didn't know existed. But it's even weirder to have his girlfriend present beside him. But it's the weirdest that you didn't know you had a boyfriend to begin with.

"I hope they didn't alarm your security." Bex said as she rested her head on her palms and looked at outside, or the reflection of the glass. Then I saw the man who was talking to another man look at Bex and nod. I'm still a little clueless on the exchanged and a little edgy since Josh and DeeDee's appearance so I decided to relax and take my time than bombard Bex with my silly questions. She must be tired dealing with me and following me around.

Following me around? I blinked. "Bex, are you by any chance part of my security team?"

Bex locked her gaze with mine then smiled, "Yes, but not because I'm ordered to. I do it for myself. I can't lose my best friend again, can I?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: :) Reviews... And I'm sorry if my English isn't good enough, it's not my first language. :(

Courtesy of Google Translate: The Swahili part... :D Too bad, I'm only bilingual...


	6. The Declaration of War

Chapter Six:

_There are things that people couldn't believe even if they knew it was the truth. Truth is painful and sometimes it just breaks your heart, sometimes you just wish that you didn't know because you will feel better without knowing. It was a moment when I almost believed the quote, 'Ignorance is Bliss'. Almost. Because being a spy, you simply had to know everything even if it shatters you. Because the word 'spy' and 'ignorance' cannot exist with each other, they destroy one another._

_And it just so happens that I'm a spy._

_But I can't help but think, "I wish I didn't know… It would have been easier." _

I was in the bathroom, both hands leaning on the sink, my eyes on the water pooling inside the basin before glancing up to mirror across me. Tears slid across my face. My eyes turned into a never ending pit of glassy olive green. I wiped it with my fingertips, not comprehending the stream of my thoughts inside my mind. It just popped up when I entered the room.

I took a deep calming breath, the one I always do when something was wrong with me. I shook my head and washed my face, I just have to let my mind open up. I'm finally remembering things, it was what I always wanted because I hated being clueless. But right now, with the new part of myself opened to me, I'm having second thoughts. If the previous me didn't want to know and hoped that she didn't, why am I recovering the things she buried inside?

But the previous me and who I am right now are already two different people. And I want to know everything she kept away from me, even if everything she ever wanted is what I have right now.

Is this what I really wanted? What would I do if I learn the truth? It could change me. It could change everything.

A knock on the door came, and interrupting my inner babble, "Cammie, we need to get to the dining hall now." Bex's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, I'm coming out!" I replied as I grabbed the towel from the hook and wiped my wet face.

I'll just deal with it after I have recalled everything.

* * *

><p>When we were walking along a narrow corridor a man was approaching ahead of us. He was tall, his black wavy hair fell on his forehead just above his blue eyes. He was walking too calmly like he owned the place, his business jacket was flung on his shoulder with his left hand while the other was shoved deep into his pocket.<p>

"Mr. Townsend?" Bex blurted out as she cringed at his presence like he was too important to be approaching us.

"Hello Miss Baxter…" He nodded towards Bex but his eyes lingered on me for a long time, his face was masked, not revealing a single thing, "Ms. Morgan."

Hello, sounds too casual for a greeting? So I settled for, "Good afternoon," I nodded my head somberly to him.

"So it's true? Rachel has informed me of your situation." He said to both us, but mostly to me since I was the source of the problem. His deep blue eye were bearing into my own suspiciously, "I'm just here to check things, making sure and update the CIA that you have come back, but it seems you're of no information or anything useful." He said, icily.

Bex pursed her lips but kept silent; I can feel her clenching her fists and ready to attack him any moment now if he says another thing about me. I'm not affected by his cold behavior; just the view of his eyes tells me that he was just being honest, even if he's not filtering his words.

"Anyway, you better go, everyone has gathered at the dining hall." He said, as he walked past us, his shoes clacked until it was gone.

"Who was he?" I asked Bex as I figured out that we were already alone in the halls.

"Agent Edward Townsend, he has interrogated you once. Probably he's here to do so again." Bex said as we continued to walk through the halls. "He was once our CoveOps teacher but no more."

I know Bex was keeping things from me, maybe because it wasn't something she wanted to talk about. But I can't help but feel frustrated of not knowing anything, always being in the dark and freaking unaware. But I didn't explode, nor did I ask her anything else; we just walked in silence busy with our own thoughts.

When we opened the doors of the dining hall, there were a hundred girls in uniform, in all sizes, their long table parallel with each other, sitting on the chairs and their attention was stuck to the woman at the podium. They were listening intently to the speaker, their backs were straight and their chins were up like they were already born that way. Not one glance was shot our way so we walked silently to our places, which was between Macey and Liz.

I pulled my chair and some girls in our table absently moved their eyes to me and then back to the stage and then to me again before a girl couldn't help gasped, "Oh my god, Cam?"

"We have started another supplementary year for you ladies for there have been a sudden stir in our society and we deem it fit for you to prepare for a certain organization that is so lethal to our country." The speaker, the elderly woman who I saw talk to Macey proclaimed.

I felt every girl in our table turn to me but dragged their eyes back to the podium, thinking that it was probably not a good idea to bombard me with questions in the middle of a person's speech. I was thankful; I can at least mentally prepare myself.

"We cannot let them destroy and break the links that our societies have with each other and break the peace that we all have. It was the reason why this very school was built by our sister, Gillian Gallagher, to stop the rise of this certain global group that was founded by Joseph Cavan." Some of the girls couldn't help but gasp at the sound of the name, like it was forbidden to say it and they were outraged to hear it from the teacher in the stage. Sure enough, they were taught history. But for me, it didn't sound foreign, like I've heard it a thousand times. And I don't know why. And I'm tired of saying I don't know why.

"I will let our Headmistress continue this discussion," with that, the woman stepped off the pedestal. And my mother walked to the microphone and took over.

"Women of the Gallagher Academy, who comes here?" my mom's voice boomed with so much power across the whole dining hall.

Then to my surprise I chanted along with the rest of the students or you could say, sisters, not by blood but by oath (which is by the way, stronger). "We are the sisters of Gillian." I can feel the blood pump stronger through my veins and my heart beating with power. This is my home, I can feel it. I belong here.

"Why do you come?" my mother asked, with the same strength. I couldn't help but think that we're some sort of cult.

"To learn her skills. Honor her sword. And keep her secrets." Bex was smiling beside me, and glanced at me proudly, like she couldn't believe that I'm reciting the lines that I wasn't supposed to remember. She was right. I wasn't supposed to know but my blood was screaming with the knowledge of it. I am a part of this place, and I feel like I always will be.

"To what end do you work?"

"To the cause of Justice and Light." Every word was pronounced, and it was like a mantra that kept repeating in my very mind. Justice, a word that embodies power with righteousness. It feels like it's pricking my limbs and burning my insides. Something was wrong with me. The word justice stirred something in my body, like a thorny stem shoving itself into my veins and suddenly I hurt everywhere. And when I thought about it, it disappeared as quickly.

"How long will you strive?"

"For all the days of our lives." There was a collective exhalation from the students.

"Welcome back students, this year for the graduates we expect you all to follow the new training you are all going to have. You are all going to be strictly supervised by our instructors, and it wouldn't be the same as it was before." My mother drew a deep breath and continued, "Desperate situations calls for desperate measures, but we will have to help ourselves and use our well-trained minds to solve this. This isn't the same as before, girls, the organization, Circle of Cavan has come back and has been active since. The Circle of Cavan and the Gallagher Academy was built with opposite views that always contradict with each other, and they are our enemy."

I couldn't believe what the headmistress was saying; she's declaring a war against the Circle? She's involving everyone? I couldn't help but gape at her, they know the Circle's capabilities, and they recruit the best spies and assassins in the world. Whereas, we, are merely children playing with fire and we might be well-trained but that's not enough compared to the years of experience.

"Don't underestimate us, Cam. You don't do that before." Bex whispered to me, somehow seeing the outraged expression on my face. "You plan; you don't doubt our sisterhood and its competence."

I bit my lip. "But they're dragging everyone into this." I whisper back.

"Don't worry, the CIA and FBI and other government agencies are participating with us. You're lack of faith in us is insulting." Bex smiled sardonically.

"For the lower years and new students welcome, there will only be slight changes in your schedules and the level of challenge in every subject that you have will be raised by certain intervals, but other than that, everything's the same."

When my mom was done with her talking she gestured for us to sit, and just like that all the attention was on to me.

"Cam! Where have you been?" a certain girl asked me very inquiringly, which I found annoying.

"Tina!" Liz hissed at her. "Will you ask her that later? She just got back!"

"So are we, Lizzie? And I'm just asking her, no harm done?" Tina said defensively. "Anyway, Cammie, spill it!" she leaned into me suddenly and I can't help but feel annoyed and I'm still feeling reeling from what my mother just did.

"Tina!" Bex told Tina and she let it go, but sensing something was wrong.

"What's going on here?" Tina asked, her voice rising.

"Shut up." I snapped at her with an irritated glare. Dang it, I just met her and she's so annoying.

"Calm down." Bex coaxed as she patted my shoulder. I breathed in and suddenly felt very hungry that it cooled my head, so I grabbed some food onto my plate since the others have already served themselves but they were still looking at me curiously.

Then for a few nosy questions, I shut myself off to everyone and busied myself with my food. Bex was the one answering all the questions, I can't help but feel thankful. I didn't want to hear anything so I wasn't listening to any sounds, like my ears just switched itself off. But I can still feel a lot of eyes looking at me, carefully studying my moves or maybe thinking if I even remembered how to use a bread knife.

Then suddenly, a hand was slammed on my tableside, the ice in my cold tea jiggled. The girl was behind me, I can see her shoulder and dark hair hanging on one side of my sight. A collective gasps were heard around me, and it broke my temporary peace. I sighed, somehow not surprised on anything anymore.

"Est-ce que je peux parle avec tu? ?" the girl said in French, she moved closer, scooting beside me and blocking Macey away from me. She wore her hair in a ponytail that was gathered on her right shoulder, and she was wearing our uniform, the same year as us.

"Hey," Macey snapped at her in Portuguese, "O que você acha que está fazendo?" she was in the middle of buttering her bread as she glared at the girl.

"Stay away from this McHenry." The girl spoke back in Russian with a thick eastern accent.

Macey was about to say another witty retort but someone cut her off.

"Hamilton, stop it." Zach appeared suddenly, his face serious, almost protective. He didn't gaze at me or anyone else, only fixed on the Hamilton girl.

"Zach, I only came to talk to her, what about it?"She drawled teasingly at him as she withdrew her hands from the table and stood up in front of Zach, leveling his hard gaze without blinking. "Why does it bother you so much?" I blinked as I realized she was already speaking in English.

"There's no point in talking to her. She doesn't know anything." Zach said coldly.

_She doesn't know anything._ Those were the right words to say, the exact ones. But I couldn't help but feel so angry with my frustration that I can barely contain it. Only a little more and then I would have thrown this table at anyone's direction. I was gripping my single bitten apple so tightly that it exploded in my right hand, leaving its cold juices on my clenched fist.

A few girls glanced at me while others gasped when some pieces of the apple flew to them and others successfully catching it. Bex had flicked the apple away from her when it flew towards her direction but was spewed out some of the apple juices on her cheek. She wiped it with a napkin before turning to me with a what-the-hell look.

This turned out to be a very disappointing evening, I thought grimly. I never thought it would turn out this way, first my mother then now Zach. I gritted my teeth together before standing up. "Excuse me." I needed to cool off somehow and this isn't the right place.

I brisk walked to the door and can hear Bex say that she needs to go, too. I grasp the golden door handle before looking back at them, they were all looking at me; my mother was staring at me like she didn't quite know me anymore; a certain table on the far side of the left were squealing of young girls and was quite oblivious; the girls in my year were looking at me and knew better not to whisper towards each other; Bex was running towards me and I saw Hamilton behind her, looking at me with her light blue eyes and mouthing something to me. I stared at her lips and took in her lip formations but couldn't understand what she meant.

With a push, I opened the large exit doors and disappeared from their sight.

* * *

><p>AN: Hamilton's an OC. But I'm sure you already figured it out. I thought that I needed a new girl here who can be as cryptic as Zach but sort of original in bitchy kind of way.

well, she'll be an important part of the story so please bear with her, she'll be nice.

Translations:

"est-ce que je peux parle avec tu?" means "Can I speak with you?" in French, a friend with a username of 'FlamingRain' helped me correct the French grammar... :D The credit goes to her/him!

"O que você acha que está fazendo?" means "What do you think you're doing?" in Portuguese


End file.
